


There and Back Again Part 5

by Carisa_Ironfell



Series: There and Back Again [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And Bofur's here to help, And they dragged Gimli into it too, Balin Ships It, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo is overwhelmed, Bilbo is starting to be really done with this nonsense, Fili and Kili's scheming is getting out of hand, Gen, Hugs and confessions of love! Just not to the right person -.-, M/M, Make sandwiches not war, Not Canon Compliant, These tags probably aren't in order but oh well, Thorin not actually appearing in this part, Ya know what else is getting out of hand? These tags, it's getting really bad y'all, well technically he already started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Having reached Erebor, Bilbo takes part in a council of war. He was not consulted.............It goes about as well as you can expect.
Relationships: eventual Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins
Series: There and Back Again [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	There and Back Again Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Still not mine! (again) <3 This was written by my sister, not me. I'm just posting it for her. Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoy!!!

Bilbo sighed and sat on a step, worn out by his whirlwind tour of the Mountain. Thorin had been dragged away by Dorlin the architect, leaving Bilbo in the hands of Fili, Kili, and their new friend Gimli. Bilbo had actually enjoyed meeting the red-haired dwarf, son of his friend Gloin. Unfortunately, Gimli was as mischievous as Kili and Fili and they had dragged Bilbo into more than a dozen messes before the end of his tour.

They finally vanished, leaving Bilbo a little lost. The vast caverns had been disorienting enough when they were silent. The bustle and noise of a society of dwarves had him totally lost. So he sat and waited for someone who would be kind enough to show him where he was supposed to be.

“Welcome back, laddie,” said a familiar voice. With a grunt of effort, Balin settled on the step beside Bilbo.

“Balin! It’s very good to see you,” Bilbo replied, beaming at his friend. The kindly old dwarf had been one of his few supporters during the quest, as well as a valuable leveling influence on all the others.

Balin smiled, unchanged behind his snowy beard. “I’m glad you’ve come back, Bilbo. Thorin has missed you more than he’d ever admit. I hope you aren’t too put off by what Fili and Kili have been saying.”

Bilbo blinked. “You knew about that? You must have. Does Thorin know you’re encouraging them?” He wasn’t totally sure Balin was, but something in his smile suggested it. Besides, very little happened without him knowing about it and Balin loved Thorin like a son. It made sense that he would keep an eye on everything Thorin’s family did.

“Thorin has been distracted of late,” Balin said evasively. His eyes twinkled though.

Bilbo sighed and then the words started tumbling out of him.

“This whole trip, I’ve been struggling, Balin. Seeing Thorin again has made me feel things I didn’t know were possible. I think I’m falling in love with him, but it’s impossible, isn’t it? There’s no way he could ever feel the same way or that your people would allow it. I can’t say anything to him. What if he sends me away forever?”

“Oh, laddie, don’t worry,” Balin said, wrapping an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders and pulling him close. “I know Thorin’s heart better than anyone alive. He’d welcome your love like a drowning man welcomes a lifeline. It was your faith in him that helped him the most to overcome the dragon-sickness. Without you, I think all of us would be long dead. Don’t give up. Between all of us, I think we can bring about a happy ending.”

Bilbo sniffled, but a shoot of hope chased away the desperate tears that had been gathering in his eyes.

“Bilbo! My friend, you came back!” cried yet another familiar voice. Bilbo straightened out of Balin’s comforting arm and almost tumbled down the stairs as Bofur hugged him.

“I knew you wouldn’t forget about us!” the toymaker exclaimed, moving back to beam at Bilbo. His hat still perched on his head, slightly askew.

Bilbo grinned back. “Bofur, I’m glad to see you too. I’ve missed all the Company, but you a bit more.”

“Now let’s have a council of war!” Fili proclaimed, clomping around Balin to settle on a lower step. Kili joined him, followed by Gimli, all three of them loaded down with snacks.

“War?! What have I missed?” Bofur asked, shoving his hat firmly back where it belonged and staring at the younger dwarves.

“It’s a figure of speech,” Kili explained. “We must plan our campaign to secure Bilbo and Uncle Thorin in each other’s affections!”

Gimli nodded fervently, occupied in making a sandwich out of the pile in his arms.

“No, stop right there,” Bilbo said, hoping to keep the situation from spiraling out of control. “I said we weren’t going to talk about it anymore.”

“You said you weren’t going to talk about it anymore ‘tonight’. That was last night, and it doesn’t count anymore,” Fili countered logically. “Now we can keep making plans.”

“Isn’t the plan the same as it was before?” Bofur asked, clearly still trailing behind everyone else.

“And that concludes our council of war!” Kili said and stole Gimli’s sandwich.

Bilbo pulled his knees up as the younger dwarves lapsed into a whirling mess of three different colors of hair, flying fists, and assorted bits of food.

He had a feeling this visit was going to give him a number of headaches.


End file.
